Contemplating
by Sindel
Summary: Pikachu sits by a pond before Yoshi comes and begins a discussion on the troubles. OneShot, very short


Disclaimer: Nintendo.

Contemplating

Pikachu tossed an occasional rock into the small pond, watching the ripples wave across the glassy surface, breaking it and returning normal again.

There were times Pikachu was sober and times Pikachu felt as if the world had crashed into him and left him on the metal tracks.

He was knocked back a few drinks, not enough to make him buzzed but enough to make him tolerant of any company (except Pichu…a keg would have to require that). The beer bottle was long since dry and Pikachu reflected as the water reflected back to him.

They had a staring contest for a little bit before Pikachu rubbed his eyes for the blurriness, shaking his head.

"Buzzed?" Yoshi's voice crept up on him, sound a little bit like soft scolding.

"Not quite there yet but the day is young…however, the beer is dry," Pikachu answered, "Want to be a good Samaritan and get me some more?"

"If I was a good Samaritan, I would convince you of a different lifestyle." Yoshi's cool reply came, not even raising a note higher.

A short parched chuckle came from Pikachu, making him lie back a little in knowing, "I figured as much. Come on, sit down, damnit. How was the match with Dr. Mario?"

"It was fine. I won by 2 lives." Yoshi said, sitting down next to his friend.

"Good. However, next time your ass is in the medical wing, you might want to consider calling a funeral home than calling your insurance company," The rat advised, "I doubt the white bastard would like operating on his fellow enemy."

Yoshi grimaced slightly at Pikachu's comment-it was not his words that affected him, just the truth of it-taking a slight sharp intake of breath. The yellow rat's ears twitched, a rare state of him being concerned for anyone.

"How are you feeling?"

Regulating his breath, Yoshi smiled as though nothing was wrong, "I'm fine. You shouldn't worry. You worry so much." The dinosaur assured him, keeping his eyes straight, forcing himself not to wince.

"I only worry about you and Kirby, Yosh. You know that." Pikachu mumbled, "It's bad enough we have to go through the goddamn procedures…"

"Mind your words. Procedures are helping."

"You don't seem helped. Every time I see you, you're in some damn pain. Chest pains, heart pains…headaches…you'd think some asshole would wise up and feel bad for you…" Pikachu answered with a snap.

Yoshi shrugged, "My business with my pains is none of yours. Relax. I'll be fine. I'm just going through an old phase. Be back to normal in a month."

"You said that last month." Came Pikachu's reply.

"Well, it'll be two months then. Come on. Kirby is waiting for us at the bar. I'll buy you a drink." Yoshi tried keeping an upbeat attitude.

"You're dead fuckin' broke and so am I." Pikachu reminded, "Wouldn't be surprised if Kirby was in the shitter too."

"Ha. Well, then, take money from somebody," Yoshi offered, "It's all the same to you: a drink from me, a drink from Marth…"

"A drink of Marth's blood…"

"Be nice. He's a bit pissed at you though. Heard that you called him a brainless gay git," Yoshi remarked, getting up, "Why you so choose the British word is beyond my reasoning…"

"I had nothing wittier to say." Pikachu said, throwing another rock in the pond.

"You? Out of wit and brass? Not a day to live, my friend." Yoshi said with surprise.

"Where are you going?" Pikachu asked, his eyes coldly going into the waves breaking the surface.

"Back to my room. More letters."  
Pikachu winced. Letters. Letters to his tribe, to the king of Mushroom Kingdom…letters to places that he had once been an ambassador to…letter writing all over the place, asking for return of from being exiled…

"Yoshi, just demand that Mario help you…"

Yoshi flashed a smile, "That would be rude, Pika. You know I can't do that."

"Was pretty damn rude of him to ride you too." Pikachu countered.

His friend simply shrugged, "I do it to help people, Pika. I let go of hate. You should too. Maybe your heart and liver could take more drinks and years that way."

"Below the belt, Yosh." Pikachu grinned, "You know I love my alcohol just as much as you love being a hippie."

"Ooh, cold. Hippies live in harmony while drunkards live in a haze." Yoshi quipped back.

"Hippies lives drugged of stupidity and drunks live drunk off love." Pikachu fired his comment.

"You're too sharp, rat. Even when you're drunk," Yoshi gave up, "I'm going back now…Kirby is looking for you."

"Good for fuckin' him. Tell him I'll be in a minute if you pass him." Pikachu requested as Yoshi went away.

Pikachu figured he learned a life lesson here from his best friend Yoshi…

But right now, all he want to do was drink beer and become much more bitter at what Yoshi suffers.

End

Read and Review.


End file.
